


The Good, The Bad

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument about career commitments gets out of hand when Jon decides to take Serena to join Erika on an assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sokorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/gifts).



> So, my partner-in-crime Sokorra suggested this as a possible oneshot yesterday and it came out tonight. I hope this works out as well as I thought it did.

It wasn't often Jon actually regretted speaking his mind, but this time that was all he could do. Talking about the dedication they both had to their careers was something he had needed to bring up for quite some time, but he'd avoided it as long as he could do, probably to his own detriment. The argument started three days earlier and hadn't stopped the whole way out to the shuttleport, and while he was regretting it he also knew that it was a discussion they'd needed to have, especially now that Erika was going to be gone for a month.

He sat in one of the seats at the back of the private shuttle, Serena sat beside him playing with one of her toys as he just looked over Erika, still seeing that she was hopping mad and possibly about ready to murder him with whatever sharp implement she found first. "Come on Rike, don't leave mad." He muttered, feeling the telltale pull of deceleration and knew that she'd be getting out of the shuttle in a moment and he'd be without his wife, and likely wouldn't talk to her much until she returned and he could properly apologise.

Erika it seemed, wasn't going to take that piece of advice judging by the glare she gave him, and he couldn't help but wither a little under it. "There is no other way for me to leave right now. You're being an ass." She said with a hiss and he just shook his head before looking to Serena.

"Don't repeat that Rena."

"Daddy ass." Serena giggled, and Jon dropped his head to his chest, certain that he was going to hear a lot about that for a while. He didn't want to think about what some of their friends would say when they hear that was all it took to convince his daughter to call him an ass.

"You're right kiddo, he is."

"Brilliant. Call me when you're settled?"

"No. I'll call her." 

"Erika." He sighed, almost making a move to stand up after her when she just looked at him with a look that told him not to bother. Yes, this was all his own fault, maybe he should have thought of a different way to bridge this discussion. He couldn't take it back now though, and he needed to just roll with the punches.

"Forget it Jonathan." She said, glaring at him slightly then bending down and kissing their two year old, causing her to squeal a little. "I'll see you soon bunny. Behave for daddy." She finished then at least kissed him maybe a little awkwardly on the cheek before climbing out of the shuttle and not even looking back. 

"Mommy's really mad at me this time, huh?" He asked, looking back at his daughter. He already knew that leaving things the way they were now was not the best idea, but he wasn't sure what he could do. She had obligations that were going to keep her away for a month, and he had obligations that were going to keep him on Earth. Not least of all those was Serena, who was still looking more than a little perplexed after her mother. 

He had thought this might happen, and so had done something he'd never expected to actually have to use. He'd packed a back for the two of them, so that if the worst came to it he could take after Erika and use the week of leave he still had built up to try to mend this failing he'd made. "Hold on a minute. We're going to get out too. Thanks." He tapped the young pilot on the shoulder with a smile and picked up his bag first then Serena and ducked off the shuttle and headed in after Erika. The upside of his position was that he could pretty much go wherever he wanted, even when accompanied by Serena.

It didn't take as long as he'd expected to find the transport Erika was on, and he was even happier to discover there was still an executive suite available. He reserved it and then collected everything and made sure that Erika was already aboard when they set off to the area he'd arranged for himself and Serena, making sure he'd brought enough for her. He even managed to get her settled before the launch. He wanted to make sure that Erika couldn't escape when he eventually went to find her. He hated her leaving angry, and now at least in his position he had a chance to do things like this. Especially when he had leave saved up.

He was still watching Serena when he decided that a sufficient amount of time had passed since the launch that he could probably safely find Erika and be sure that she was either going to talk or at least not stab him. "Hey, bunny, how about we go and find mommy?" He muttered as she ran up and landed in his knee again. He wondered if the presence of Serena with him would annoy Erika or make her see his side of this debate. He was wandering around the ship when he finally realised that she was likely still in her room. He had memorised her details from the details he had to sign off on, so he found it and stood outside and knocked, putting a finger briefly on Serena's lip and smiling as she giggled quietly.

Jon wasn't quite as prepared as he'd thought he would be when she opened the door. She was clearly completely shocked by his appearance outside of her door. But she smiled when Serena reached out for her mother and took hold of her before looking up at him again. "Jonathan?"

"I know, but I couldn't let you go the way things were."

"I was trying to call you. To say sorry." He tried to look contrite, and wondered if he succeeded.

"Funny, that's why I came along."

"What are you doing about work?" She asked, clearly a little more worried than he would have thought considering their careers were the source of all these issues.

"I'm the chief of staff, and I have a few days of leave. I thought Serena and I could come along, then in a few days head home." He shrugged as she lowered Serena to the ground and they both watched as she started looking around the room exactly as she had done in his room.

"You're right. We need to work on all of this. But we will. We'll figure something out. We always do." She smiled and pressed her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in response, glad that they had made it through.

"We always have." He grinned then leant down to kiss her lightly. He laughed as Serena hit them with her stuffed animal, clearly demanding attention. It was enough that he'd managed to make it here and prove to Erika that if she left angry he would just follow her. Because they didn't need to add that to all the things they'd fought through.


End file.
